Albert Wesker
Summary Albert Wesker is the main antagonist in the Resident Evil series. He was the leader of S.T.A.R.S. whilst secretly working f or Umbrella Corporation as a Researcher. Later working for The 3rd Organization, H.C.F. (Hive/Host Capture Force), TriCell, he shifts allegiances at will to further his own goals of world domination. Wesker has been directly or indirectly responsible for the events of every game, and always seems to come out on top. He has a stronger rivalry with Chris than with any other character. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, likely 9-A. At least 9-B with small arms | 9-A | High 7-A Likely 6-C Name: Albert Wesker Origin: Resident Evil Gender: Male Age: 36 - 49 years old Classification: Genetically Superior Human, Bioterrorist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adaptive immunity to pathogens and parasites, Master Martial Artist, Master Marksman, Master Hand To Hand Combatant, Longevity, Genius Level Intelligence, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, Likely 7), Healing with herbs and first aid spray, Damage Reduction (Mixing a red and blue, or a red green and blue herb, gives temporary damage reduction and resistance to contracting poison), Statistics Amplification (Combining a green and yellow herb allows the user to increase their total maximum health status), Resistance to Disease Manipulation with Green Herbs (Have an active immune function that helps fight viral infection. Mixing a red herb increases the effectiveness of the process), and Poison Manipulation (The blue herb neutralizes toxins from various T-Virus enhanced creatures such as spiders and moths and other creatures) | Superhuman Senses, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Possible Resistance to high temperatures (Was thrown into a volcano and drown in lava with no apparent signs of it stopping or affecting him) | Partial Transformation, Body Control, Absorption (Uroboros can assimilate organic tissues), Disease Manipulation (Entering in contact with the tentacles infects the victim with Uroboros) Attack Potency: Wall level+, likely Small Building level (Comparable to Chris and Jill). At least Wall level+ with small arms | Small Building level (Has no trouble overpowering Chris and Sheva) Mountain level (Superior to El Gigante who smashed a large boulder apart and Uroboros Aheri who tanked several satellite laser blasts)' Island level' (Superior to Ogremen. whos strength level is incalculable) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic Combat speed and Reactions | Hypersonic Likely FTL (Can effortlessly dodge pointblank sniper rounds, can move so fast he appears to be teleporting, casual bullet timer, can clear hundreds of feet in less than a second, can catch rockets fired at him, can outrun mine and grenade explosions, etc.) | Superhuman (Is considerably slower than before) with Massively Hypersonic Combat Speed (Was still able to fight Chris and Sheva) Lifting Strength: ''' At least '''Class 10 (Casually lift and toss a large missile with one hand) | At least Class 100+(Can kill El Gigante with a single dash) Class M '''(superior to ogremen who tossed a tank hundreds of meters away) '''Class G Striking Strength: Wall Class+, likely Small Building Class | Small Building Class (Overpowered Chris, who can punch out boulders) | Mountain level '(Overpowered El Gigante) '''Island level ('Stronger than Ogremen) '''Durability: Wall level+, likely Small Building level | Large Building level (Has survived falling from a great height into a volcano, being shot with RPGs in the head, having multiple steel girders falling on him) | Mountain level (Is more durable than before and regeneration makes him extremely hard to kill)High | Very high, Wesker had sustained numerous injuries in Resident Evil 5, including being dropped from a high altitude into a volcano. Island level '(Stronger than Ogremen 'Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with firearms and attacks. Standard Equipment: Beretta 92F Custom "Samurai Edge" handgun and his shades. Intelligence: Genius. A gifted, cunning, deceptive, and highly intelligent bioterrorist, usually preferring to observe the action from behind the scenes and then strike when the opportunity presented itself. Weaknesses: Needs to maintain a constant dose of a special serum to keep his Progenitor virus (that gives him his superhuman powers) stable, however, overdosing on the serum causes him to show symptoms of poisoning. Extremely arrogant to the point of a god-complex. | As Uroboros Wesker, his weak point is located on the heart in his chest. Key Pre-Virus | Post-Virus | Uroboros ''' Gallery Albert Wesker in Resident Evil Code: Veronica The Mercenaries - Wesker - Resident Evil 4 Music Extended Others '''Notable Victories: The Joker (DCAU) (DCAU) The Joker's profile (Speed was equalised, Post Virus Wesker and Normal Joker was used) Notable Losses: Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ) Kira's Profile (Speed was equalized; Kosaku Kawajiri and Uroboros Wesker were used. Bites The Dust was restricted.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Resident Evil